


Show Me You Earned It

by Samatura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Old Hanzo, Sugar baby mccree, Sugar daddy hanzo, Yakuza Hano, Young McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samatura/pseuds/Samatura
Summary: Yakuza Leader & part time Sugar Daddy Hanzo Shimada has to show a bratty Jesse McCree that he has to earn what he wants.One Shot Smut.





	

Hanzo never regretted his investments, but sometimes they tried his patience. This was one of those times. 

He sat, poised and still as a statue, in a dark leather chair centered behind his large sprawling desk, a king at his throne. Two body guards in sunglasses and finely pressed black suits stood on either side of him, arms folded sternly, just as motionless as he was. His office was modern and tasteful, huge windows behind him showing off the open expanse of Hanamura at night, bright neon lights glittering many stories down, the best pent house money could buy. Everything in his office was egregiously expensive, from the fine marble statues on the book shelves to the modern paintings hanging on the walls, to the granite flooring. Hanzo Shimada was a practiced business man, a veteran in trade deals, and a dangerous mob boss. His crime syndicate was one of the most profitable in the world, and he had the means to show it off. Yes, everything he surrounded himself with was expensive, and he would have nothing less.  
That included the young man who was seated on the other side of the desk, leaning forward across the polished wood to purr at the Yakuza leader. Jesse McCree. He was a young man, muscled and strong, but not too big and not too small. His skin was dark, as were his eyes, and the long hair he kept smooth and glossy that nearly touched his shoulders. A smattering of freckles was dusted across his nose, a side effect of time spent in the sun. He was well dressed, clothing expensive as the rest of the room’s interior, designer names and gold accents. Hanzo remembered the first time he had seen him, nearly a year ago, at a party hosted by one of his suppliers. Jesse had been an exchange student visiting from the states, trying to make the most of his time over seas by spending it making connections rather than studying. He had been daring then, a young buck hunting out a silver fox, seeking out the challenge of bedding an older man, and Hanzo had been just as eager to indulge in the American. They had both been surprised with how wonderfully they fit together, how pleasurable that one night stand was, and the Shimada found he couldn’t have enough of the boy. As such, he paid for him to continue his education in Hanamura, and financed him in his day to day life. It was an even trade off, all things considered. Jesse was getting to live in Japan free of charge, all his schooling paid for, and in exchange, Hanzo could call on him any time and ask for anything and everything. The boy was his, and he knew it. But as the months had passed, the boy had gotten cockier, and pushed the boundaries of Hanzo’s generosity.  
Jesse spoke in Japanese that was marred by a heavy Southern drawl, though it fit him wonderfully. He was a beautiful boy, and he knew it. At 20 years old, he was using his pretty looks and cunning intelligence to get himself ahead in life, and that was a trait Hanzo admired most of the time, but at the moment, was an annoyance. Had he not been so pretty, Hanzo would have been inclined to shoo him out of his office and be done with it. He had canceled a meeting with another clan’s representative because the boy had called him, insisting it was urgent.   
That had not been the case.  
“I just need a few thousand more, Han, I mean it, then I don’t need any more,” Jesse said smoothly, flipping his hand as though he was not asking for anything out of the ordinary.  
Hanzo grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers in exasperation. “I already gave you your allowance for this month, did I not?”  
“I need more than that, sir, the boots I want are nearly $400, and I still have to buy a new suit for the formal on Friday. Plus, Gabbi and Jacki are getting waxed tomorrow and I need to go with them or I’m going to be the only one who-”

Hanzo held up a hand, shaking his head. “I can’t keep giving you bonuses on your allowance if you aren’t going to work for them. Your grades are slipping because of the time you’ve been spending with those idiots, and that is not what I support you for. You know the rules of our agreement, and anything less than straight A’s is not good enough. You aren’t stupid, Jesse, you don’t get to slack off just because your moronic friends do. If you don’t earn your allowance in the first place, why should I give you a bonus?”

McCree frowned, reaching forward to run his fingers across the back of Hanzo’s hand. “Let me earn it, sir, you know I can. I’ll work harder on my grades, but let me show you I deserve it.”

Hanzo said nothing for a moment, eyeing up the boy across from him. He knew his game, and Jesse knew that he knew, but neither of them cared. It was the act that made the reward that much sweeter, so they both played along. So Hanzo tilted his head, and said in a low rough voice. “Show me then.”

McCree’s face lit up, and he nodded quickly, rising to his feet. Hanzo pushed his chair back from the desk as Jesse walked behind his desk, dropping to his knees as the older man spread his legs. His eyes glittered with excitement as his fingers worked on Hanzo’s belt, toying with the buckle and the zipper of his pants until he got them open. He flashed a sultry look up at the Shimada as he pulled his prize free, Hanzo’s member half hard in his hands already. Hanzo said nothing as his eyes locked with the boys, letting a hand slip into his hair. Jesse broke their electric gaze to close his eyes, setting to work.   
There was a reason Hanzo kept Jesse around despite his constant pestering for money or affection, and this was it. Sure, Hanzo had begun to fall for the charming and intelligent young man who had dared challenge him. But the real reason he paid to keep McCree in Hanamura was this. The boy used his tongue skillfully, hands assisting as he worked the Yakuza leader. His cheeks collapsed inward as he sucked and licked along every inch of Hanzo’s length, tentative at first, teasing, before becoming deeper and more feverish. Hanzo made no noise, instead using his handful of Jesse’s hair to roughly guide him along his member, forcing himself deeper and deeper into the boys throat. He didn’t have the patience for his slow methodical teasing today; He needed this, needed to use the boy to get off and then to get back to work. He had a set amount of time before his next meeting, and he intended to use it to make a point.

His grip on Jesse’s hair tightened, other hand sliding to grip the back of his head as he forced him down on his cock, forcefully fucking his face. McCree gave a strangled yelp of protest, hands flying from Hanzo’s length to grip the inside of the older man’s thighs, trying to get some sort of support to push back, to try and get off, but Hanzo would not be overcome. He continued to roughly fuck Jesse’s mouth, lewd slurping and moaning noises echoing off the granite flooring. The two guards on either side of the desk didn’t move, wayward eyes hidden behind their dark sunglasses, and were forgotten to the Yakuza boss and the young man choking on his cock. Hanzo bit back a moan of pleasure, not wanting to give Jesse the satisfaction of knowing just how good he was making him feel.   
Finally, when white spots began to dance on the corners of his vision and Jesse was sure he was going to suffocate, Hanzo pulled him back, a loud and filthy sounding slurp leaving the boy’s throat as he was finally freed. McCree coughed hard, sucking in a breath of air and gasping to breath, lungs on fire. Hanzo paid it no mind, dragging him forward by his hair to smear his spit covered cock across his face, saliva and precum leaving thick streaks across the boy’s cheeks and chin, though his hair, all over. Jesse didn’t have the energy to fight it, brain screaming, tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

“I spoil you,” Hanzo growled, a dark smile playing at his lips as he watched the boy go slightly limp in his grip, tongue searching out the cock that was rubbing against his face. “I spoil you absolutely rotten and you dare ask for more with out showing me your earned it. I aught to fuck you against the window again so the whole city can see how bad you are, but I’ll spare you that this time. Now make me finish and show me that you earned it, and perhaps I’ll consider giving you what you asked.”

Jesse gave a weak noise in response that Hanzo was sure was meant to be words, but were lost in translation. Regardless, the boy lifted his head, opening his mouth wide so Hanzo could slip into the warm wet folds of his lips. The boy worked with purpose, one hand curling around his base, the other gripping his thigh to steady himself. Hanzo continued to lead him by his hair, guiding himself deeper and deeper until the boy was swallowing his length entirely, throat throbbing as it closed around part of his member. McCree moaned when his nose touched Hanzo’s pelvis, the low vibrations shooting through the man’s cock and setting his nerves on fire, too much, so much.   
Hanzo closed his eyes then, both hands tangling in McCree’s hair as he fucked into his mouth again, picking up speed. Jesse grunted and moaned with each thrust, saliva dribbling out down his chin as he looked up at Hanzo, eyes full of need and adoration. Hanzo was close, and they both knew it. His thrusts were hard and maddeningly quick, pounding into the back of Jesse’s throat, hard enough to make tears well up in the boy’s eyes and spill down his cheeks. Finally, when Hanzo could feel himself teetering on the edge, he opened his eyes and looked down at the boy. His lips were stretched around his cock, cheeks collapsed and shining with tears, eyes glazed over and far away as they locked on his, and saliva dripped down his chin and onto his nice dress pants. He was an absolute mess, the beautiful boy who had only five minutes ago been poised across from him, all cockiness and confidence, reduced to tears and moans.   
It was that that sent Hanzo over the edge, breaking at once. He forced Jesse down on his length hard, sheathing himself in McCree as he came, a strangled groan escaping his lips as he poured himself down his throat. Jesse moaned softly as he struggled to swallow it all, to not waste any of what he was given. They stayed that was as Hanzo emptied himself in the boy’s mouth, before he slowly pulled him off, breathing shallow. A single line of cum dripped from Jesse’s lips, and Hanzo leaned forward, wiping it away with his thumb. Jesse opened his mouth instinctively, tongue out, and Hanzo smiled, running his thumb down the flat of his tongue, letting him lick the last drop away. Despite all his attitude and brattiness, Hanzo had trained him well, and he knew how to earn what he wanted.

“That’s a good boy,” He said softly, running his hand down the boy’s cheek, smiling encouragingly. “That’s my beautiful good boy.” McCree looked up at him, eyes warm, content. There it was again, that understanding between the both of them, that knowledge that their feelings were growing and would need to be addressed at some point.  
But not now. Hanzo had a meeting coming up soon, and didn’t have time to be distracted by something so trivial as feelings. So instead he pulled his hand away, leaning back in his chair, and the boy leaned forward, zipping his pants back up and refastening his belt buckle before shakily rising to his feet.   
“I’ll have the car pulled around for you downstairs,” Hanzo said, and Jesse nodded, trying and failing miserably to slick down his horrifically tangled hair. 

“Will you be at home tonight?” Jesse asked softly as he straightened up his collar, trying to rub off the drying saliva on his coat. 

“We’ll see,” was Hanzo’s only reply, turning back to the paper work on his desk and picking up his phone as he started to dial a number. Jesse nodded, turning away and heading towards the door. 

“Oh, and Jesse?” Hanzo added, and the boy turned, raising an eyebrow curiously. 

“I’ll wire that bonus into your checkings account. You earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt on my McHanzo blog.  
> Send me requests or comments there!  
> http://sake-and-whiskey.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
